


Idle Hands

by lunarjasmine



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Courier 6 is a bad person, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Legion-Aligned Courier, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarjasmine/pseuds/lunarjasmine
Summary: The Courier is terribly bored after the fighting at the Dam is over. Repost from my Fallout Kink Meme days.





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Legion F!Courier and Vulpes Inculta hardcore. This one is just a little piece of fluff that came to me while I was pondering what the life of a Legion F!Courier might look like after the end game.
> 
> I also did a little minor editing from when I posted it on the Kink Meme. I think I like it better now.

"Do you think Caesar will want us to be on the front lines moving into California?" Her wide brown eyes scanned the horizon restlessly, only pausing long enough to catch mine before darting away again. She slumped against the side of Caesar's tent, ignoring the Praetorian guard when he made an impatient noise at her, too busy looking out over the still and quiet camp.

 

The wistfulness in her voice made me smile. "I will have to keep you away from the Legate from now on." I teased gently, threading my hand through her thick curls. "It's been scarcely a month since we took the dam, and already you're spoiling for more conquest." The two of them had formed a fast almost-friendship after she'd brought him the profligate General’s head in a sack, ending the battle at Hoover Dam. Bloody warhawks both. If I wasn't around, he'd probably try to marry her.

 

"There's nothing to do in Vegas, not now that the NCR has been driven out."

 

"You could always go back to delivering packages."

 

She frowned at me, her small brown hand instinctively creeping toward her temple, where the mark of her close dance with death still lingered under the fall of her hair. "You could always go back to parading around the Mojave wearing a dog's head and burning people on stacks of tires." There was just a touch of real asperity in her voice.

 

"I could... but as I recall, you were the one complaining of boredom, not I."

 

The petite woman huffed, extricating herself from my grasp. "That's because you skulk around the Fort poking your nose in people's business whether Caesar asks you to or not." Her fingers skated over the screen of the bulky device she wore on her left arm.  Names of landmarks flashed by on the glass. "Meanwhile I've already exterminated the Boomers, destroyed the Brotherhood of Steel's Mojave chapter, blown a hole in the Powder Gangers' vault-"

 

I silenced her by covering her mouth with mine. For all her apparent crabbiness, she relaxed into my arms with ease, lightly draping her arm around my neck (and catching my ear with her damned wearable tech thing, but that I could forgive).  "Woman." I said sternly when at last we parted. "I am the leader and the most skilled of all Caesar's Frumentarii. I do not _skulk_."

 

The ill-trained little profligate screwed up her face at me. "Whatever you want to call it, Vulpes. Sneak. Creep. Loiter unobtrusively in darkened corners. The point is, you're not bored because there's plenty of opportunities for you to hear and see things other people don't want you to. But after taking the dam, there's a serious dearth of things for me to kill." She kicked the howitzer and swore when she hurt her foot. In a fine temper, she stomped off toward the crucifixion point, perhaps to kick Benny's cross. It was made of wood, at least. 

 

"I've literally nuked people, and he suggests I go back to delivering  _mail._ " She groused to herself as she stormed off. 

 

I rolled my eyes at her retreating back.  Catching up to her in a few strides, I buried my fingertips in the soft flesh of her waist. Her feet skidded in the dirt as I turned her towards me. I lowered my face to her hair, inhaled deeply. Cactus flowers, broc flowers, aloe. "You could set fire to one of the Ranger stations."

 

"That's boring."

 

"You could use a few of the slaves for target practice on the howitzer."

 

"The last time I did that, I ended up killing one of Lanius' favorites. He was annoyed. Plus, the viscera is a hassle to clean."

 

"You could have Lucullus take you back to Cottonwood Cove and help Aurelius with his paperwork."

 

"The next time he tells me to 'get moving, profligate!',” she put air quotes around the statement, her voice turning into a passable imitation of the Centurion’s accent, “I might have to equip my power fist and knock him into the river."

 

"You could pretend to be a dutiful wife and cook my dinner for a change." I suggested, dryly.

 

The disdainful look she gave me might have withered a lesser man.

 

Ah, well. It was worth an attempt.

 

"Or failing that," I cupped her chin in my palm. "You could simply relax and enjoy my company." She pouted for only a few moments longer, her frown dissolving under the ministrations of my lips and tongue. "Is it so tiresome to spend a few idle days with your husband?"

 

A smile started to blossom around the corners of her mouth. "I guess not."

 

"California will still be there when our honeymoon is over. This, I promise." I murmured into her ear, enjoying the way she shivered against me.

 

"Well, all right. Just because you promised." The screen on her arm made a soft clicking noise as she finally relented and turned it off.

 

Twining our fingers together, I pulled her along behind me as I headed to our shared tent. California in due time; for now, all the territory I felt like conquering was closer to home.


End file.
